


How they live before

by AerisHikari



Series: The Citadel of Lost Souls [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Backstory, Coping mechanism, Sweet backstory, mention of canibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisHikari/pseuds/AerisHikari
Summary: Birthday gift for Silverryu25!The story of Butcher and Sweety before the events of The Lost Soul.Hope you'll like it!





	How they live before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



Butcher was the name he chose for himself once in the Citadel. It wasn’t random, it was a reflection of how he saw himself. He was a child murderer, a anthropophage and a butcher. He chose Sweety’s name too. His brother was a little too… simple for a Papyrus and didn’t know what to say when the official told him he couldn’t be called by his real name.

Sweety was a perfect name for his bro. After all, even if he wasn’t the brightest, he was the nicest and most inoffensive monster he knew. So sweet, he couldn’t be name otherwise. And Sugar was already taken.

It was really hard for the brothers when they arrived. Poor, lost and starving, they could have met dangerous monsters that could have separate them, or use them for horrible things like raw magic harvest or prostitution. They were lucky for the first time in their life as it seem, they appeared in the Swap District. And almost everyone were scared of them. They were Horrors, after all. Ugly, deformed, with a high LV and a reputation of cannibalism, he was expected to be mad and violent like some other Horrors were when they arrived.  And BigMama, the Mayor of this district, didn’t liked the likes of him to live in her District. So someone came to guide them to the Tale District and the Judgement Hall for registration and informations… and mostly to get rid of them.

With the money they had, they took a small apartment in the Fell District, the only place where anyone new and without money could find a shelter without endangering themselves in the Sin District.

It was strange at the beginning. There, no famine seem possible. At first, Sweety panicked every time he saw someone just threw away any kind of food. And he was so scared that others could not eat without their help like in the Underground, he began to feed the poor. Even when they were poor too. And Butch let him be. It was his way to stay sane. 

Butch was lost at his beginning in the Citadel. He didn’t had to kill, he saw his own face on half of the population and he was one of the rare from his kind of timeline. At that time, there was still violent fights in the streets of the District and most monsters were turning at him or his kind when someone disappeared. Because Horrors couldn”t be anything more than cannibalism and mad monsters. But he wanted to prove them wrong, to prove them that any monster could be good. He found a little job in a grocery store near his new home.He worked hard and kept money to buy the store for himself. His brother finally found something other than cooking for the poor to occupy his cycles. He became a concierge. He even had a nice apartment for him. Butch joined him in, even if it was farther from work.

Both brothers began to see a psychologist when, after someone tried to rob the store, Butch had a crisis and tried to bite a wounded customer. He needed help, and Sweety too. They spent years of starvation in their universe.

From what they said, Horrors were just tale that had to live through a Empress Undyne ending that got wrong. And, there was one thing all Sanses from that kind of universe had all in common; their partial amnesia. All coming from the hole in their head. Butcher had his from the empress herself who wasn’t really happy with him…

Butch never really minded that. If he forgot it, it means it wasn’t important so, he never cared to try to know what happend before that event. Sweety knew but respected his brother’s will.

They continued to feed the homeless, the newcomers, the poor monsters in need. Every night, Sweety prepared a lot of food and Butch gave it to the monsters in need.

At the time, the Fell District was still a dangerous place with a lot of crimes and violence. He enjoyed the fights but deplored to see monster dust in front of his door. Sometimes, the monster who came to eat at his home told him why they were doing it. They were almost all from violent universes where the law was kill or be killed. Fighting was something they did on a daily basis there. And they were so lost that they needed something to remind them home. Also, they needed something to express their need of action or their level of violence.

One day, after work, Butch was trapped by a burglar. He almost dusted them, they were weak and didn’t have enough magic in them. But the thrill of the fight was enough for him to want to hurt another monster again, to let out that repressed violence he had in him. But just fighting could end with him getting hurt or being arrested and send to the Judgment hall. 

That’s when he got an idea.

He talked about his idea to a small group of his friends, and a little club of Sanses (mostly Fells) organised fights in secret places. There were only two rules: Never Dust, and Never Tell.

And it was so great. They learned to defend themself, and to heal. Butcher had trouble with magic so the others showed him how to fight with a knife. The other Sanses helped him with his addiction to blood too. They knew what to do when someone was hurt. And, at the end of each session, they were all at peace. They had lost their need to fight, for a time.

But of course, rumors spread quickly, and more Sanses wanted to participate, or to assist to the fights. Until one day, Butcher got a visit from a very special monster…

One morning, a beautiful limo stopped in front of his little shop and he met the famous Boss, the Mayor of the Fell district. At first, Butch thought he was in trouble, the Papyrus looked like the stereotype of the evil company boss in the movies… but he was really nice and polite. And he was really interested by the club. But he wanted to go further.

The Boss and him discussed ideas, concept, security and money. Then about family, job, hobbies and life in general… they became friends.

It was strange, to be friend with the richest and most popular monster of the citadel (after the head of the Council). He was just a Sans among all the others and this legend, this monster chose him as his best friend. Since then, Butcher’s life never been the same. 

The next day, a construction site opened. Sixty six cycles later, the Arena was born.

Since then, he became one of the richest monster in town. He was also offered a big apartment in the Boss Tower but refused. He just accepted Boss’s friendship. 

He still works in his little shop and fight sometimes just for the thrill of it. But safely. He can also afford all the food he want and open more willingly to every poor soul in need. Everything they have in excess, he and sweety use it for others. That’s how they’re happy. Helping others. As long as Sweety is with him, Butcher has no need to worry. 


End file.
